Gigi (1958 film)
This is about '''the film.' For the stage musical, see Gigi (musical).'' Gigi is a 1958 musical film based on the novella of the same name by Colette. Cast Singing cast *Betty Wand - Gilberte "Gigi" (singing voice) *Louis Jourdan - Gaston Lachaille *Maurice Chevalier - Honoré Lachaille *Hermione Gingold - Madame Alvarez *John Abbott - Manuel Non-singing cast *Leslie Caron - Gilberte "Gigi" *Eva Gabor - Liane d'Exelmans *Isabel Jeans - Aunt Alicia *Jacques Bergerac - Sandomir Plot Set in turn-of-the-20th century Paris, the film opens with Honoré Lachaille among high society in the Bois de Boulogne. A charming old roué, he cynically remarks that "Like everywhere else, most people in Paris get married, but not all. There are some who will not marry, and some who do not marry. But in Paris, those who will not marry are usually men, and those who do not marry are usually women." So marriage is not the only option for wealthy young bon vivants like his nephew Gaston, who is bored with life. The one thing Gaston truly enjoys is spending time with Madame Alvarez, whom he calls Mamita, and especially her granddaughter, the precocious, carefree Gilberte, aka Gigi who is 15. Following the family tradition, Madame Alvarez sends Gigi to her sister, Great Aunt Alicia, to be groomed as a courtesan and learn etiquette and charm. To Alicia, love is an art, and a necessary accomplishment for Gigi's social and economic future. But Gigi, shows disdain for such trivial love that a man and his mistress usually has. Remaining true to her girlish, yet charming personality, she finds herself having the most fun when with Gaston (35) whom she regards as an older brother. Gaston is known, much like his uncle as a wealthy womanizer. The whole of Paris watches his every move, and Parisian high society shows unrestrained judgment towards him, his endless string of mistresses, and the rest of the mostly fleeting relationships high society has to offer. After publicly humiliating his latest mistress who attempted to run off with an ice skating instructor, Gaston finds himself even more bored as he tries to redeem himself by throwing countless parties. Gigi, always the light in Gaston's eyes, makes a wager during a card match with Gaston, suggesting that if he loses, he has to take her and her grandmother to the sea with him when he goes on vacation. Gaston agrees and they all travel to the country. While Gaston and Gigi spend countless hours having fun together, Honoré and Madame Alvarez reveal their once passionate relationship. Meanwhile, other women at the resort are shown hold perfect poise constantly and give off an air boredom and disdain for anything unfamiliar. Gigi on the other hand, is pulling Gaston out his depressive rut with her carefree, fun attitude. Honoré states, "I have not seen him this happy in years." Once Gigi and her grandmother return, Gaston goes to Monte Carlo for some time. During this time, Gigi's aunt and grandmother discuss the possibility of becoming Gaston's mistress, thereby fulfilling their goals for her. Madame Alvarez, though dubious at first, agrees to let Gigi train around the clock to prepare for Gaston's return. Gigi, though miserable, accepts this as a necessary evil. When Gaston returns, he is overjoyed when Gigi appears in her new dress. Entranced, Gaston stammers out that she looks like a giraffe and that he misses her old outfits. He storms out, realises his folly, and rushes back to apologize. He tells her that she looks lovely, and that he will prove it to her by taking her to tea. Gigi's grandmother refuses and tells Gaston that this may ruin her reputation to be seen unchaperoned with Gaston before her reputation has even began. Gaston, angered, storms out once again. As he walks, he starts to reflect about Gigi. He thinks about her beauty, grace, and sense of fun. Then, he stops and realizes suddenly, that she has become a woman who's charms, wit, and personality has sent his head spinning. As he states, "when did her spark become a fire? And her warmth become desire?" Although he has doubts due to their enormous age difference, he also realizes that he loves her even more than he thought (unheard of between a man and a mistress) and he wants to be with her. He proposes an arrangement to Gigi's aunt and grandmother for Gigi to be his mistress and to receive good care for it. While they are overjoyed, Gigi is not. Gaston talks to Gigi as well, who denies him. She tells him that she isn't the type of girl to want publicity or to be dumped one day by Gaston and to have to repeat a loveless relationship with another man afterwards. Overcome, Gaston accidentally reveals that he loves Gigi. Gigi admits that she has feelings for him too, but wants their relationship to remain intact by keeping it platonic. At first, when Gaston leaves, he is angered. But, Gigi later calls him up and admits, "I would rather be miserable with you, than without you." Once ready for their date, she is embraced by both her grandmother and aunt. Gaston comes, and is entranced by her beauty. They go to their date, but Gaston is concerned for Gigi because of the unrelenting judgment he is having to shield her from seeing. His uncle then delivers a crushing blow when he casually mentions, "she should keep you preoccupied for weeks!" Gaston, too in love with her to give her this appalling life of uncertainty and judgment, drags her home crying and leaves without a word. He stops a little way down the street and realizes the extent of his love for her is more than enough to do something he never thought he would do; humbly propose marriage to Gigi. The final sequence reverts to Honoré Lachaille, proudly pointing out Gaston and Gigi riding in their carriage in the Bois de Boulogne, which is filled with high society. The couple are elegant, beautiful, and happily married with a sense of fun and love that has been unseen when looking at other relationships high society has to offer. Honoré has been a framing device for the film, which can be seen as a romantic victory of love over cynicism. Musical numbers *"Honoré's Soliloquy" – Honoré *"Thank Heaven for Little Girls" – Honoré *"It's a Bore" – Honoré, Gaston and Manuel *"The Parisians" – Gigi *"The Gossips" – Honoré and Chorus *"She is Not Thinking of Me" – Gaston *"The Night They Invented Champagne" – Gigi, Madame Alvarez and Gaston *"I Remember It Well" – Honoré and Madame Alvarez *"Gaston's Soliloquy" – Gaston *"Gigi" – Gaston *"I'm Glad I'm Not Young Anymore" – Honoré Category:Musical films